The Real Noah Foster
by MonkHerrick
Summary: Noah is hiding a huge secret from his friends! This is the story of the real Noah Foster! (Psycho Noah! Bisexual Noah!) Yaoi (Meaning Male/Male Relationship)


By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Scream or any other series that's in this fanfic.

Warning(s): Rated M for Language, Violence, Gore, death.

Pairing(s): Noah Foster/Jake Fitzgerald, Jake Fitzgerald/Brooke Maddox (Past), Noah Foster/Riley Marra (Mentioned/Past) Noah Foster/Gustavo Acosta (Past) Noah Foster/Jake Fitzgerald/Will Belmont

Summary: Noah is hiding a huge secret from his friends! This is the story of the real Noah Foster! (Psycho Noah! Obsessed Noah! Bisexual Noah!)

Chapter 1: Noah Foster's Secrets!

* * *

 _ **Noah Foster paced back and forth, as Jake watched his husband pace. "It's okay, babe, they don't have anything on us. Just calm down. Everything is going to be alright. The Jake will make it alright if he has to." Jake said softly, as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. Jake looked down at his older husband.**_

 _ **Noah leaned into Jake's arms and sighed loudly. Then he lifted his head and looked up at Jake and smiled. "It's just we could go to jail for a long long time if we are caught, Jakey." Noah murmured in annoyed tone. "I understand babe, but we will deal with anybody that try and catch us." The younger man said smirking. "Are you saying that I'm free to get rid of anybody who finds out that we killed Tyler & Nina?" The brown haired man asked Jake. A smirk formed on Noah's lips, as he thought of all the beautiful red blood that he would see. "I love you! You know that right? Even if you are completely nuts." The taller man said gently, as he brushes his lips against his shorter husband. "You are just as crazy as me, Jake." The nerd pointed out to his jock boyfriend. "Yeah I have to be to date a boy whose idea of fun is having sex while rolling around in a pool of blood or being a copycat to the most famous serial killers in human history." Jake said smirking. The jock yelped as Noah pressed his hidden dagger's handle against his crotch.**_

 _ **Noah smiled cheerfully. "What was that?" The brown haired male asked. "Nnothing." Jake said, as his husband twirled the dagger in his hand before putting it back inside a hidden pocket in his pants. "That's what I thought you said." The smarter man said smirking, as he trailed a finger down Jake's cheek. "I love you, too." The shorter brunette said softly. "It's been a wonderful 15 years here in Spain." Jake admitted. "Faking your death and running away together was a wonderful idea." Noah said to his husband**_

 _ **DING DONG!**_

 _ **"Huh, are the kids supposed to be back yet, Jake?" The brown haired man asked his husband, as he moved toward the front door. "No, they are spending the night with Diego tonight." Jake said to the shorter man. Noah opened the door. "Hi Noah." Audrey said. "Audrey what are you doing in Spain?" Jake asked as he wrapped an arm around Noah's waist and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "It took fifteen years but we tracked you down. I wasn't expecting you to be alive though Jake." The bisexual woman said glaring at her former best friend. "Hi, it's nice to see the breakfast club again. But really what are you guys doing in Spain looking for my husband and I?" Jake asked his former friends, who Noah let into the house.**_

 _ **"HUSBAND?" The whole group asked them. "We got married about ten years ago, we now have two kids one boy and one girl." Noah said smirking, as he glared venomously at his husband's ex girlfriend.**_

 _ **"You've been hiding from us for 15 years. Why?" Stavo, Noah's ex boyfriend asked. "I wanted to be with Jake and we couldn't be together or we'd end up killing people again so we ran away together. I dressed up as the killer and pretended to kill Jake." Noah said rolling his eyes as his husband hugged him tighter.**_

 _ **"I used you to-**_

* * *

 _ **\- Dream Sequence End -**_

* * *

Noah sat up in bed gasping for breath. Arms wrapped around him protectively. "Something wrong, babe." Jake asked as he looked at his boyfriend's panicked face. "Just a nightmare." The brown haired teen said softly, as he made himself comfortable in Jake's arms. "Go back to sleep, Jake." Noah said to his boyfriend. "What was the nightmare about maybe I can help?" Jake asked his smaller boyfriend making Noah smile slightly. "It's nothing." The brown haired boy said softly. "Are you sure?" Jake sounded worried about boyfriend.

"Yes." The shorter boy said, as he fell back asleep. Jake smiled at his sleeping boyfriend, before he also fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **\- Next Day -**_

* * *

Jake smirked as Noah winced as he stretched his back. "Jake? Are you sure about this?" Noah looked horrified at his cellphone. People started whispering about him Jake. "You're gay, Bro?" Will asked Jake shocked at the video of his best friend Noah Foster having sex. "JAKE!" Noah screamed, as he stormed over to his boyfriend. Jake whimpered slightly to see his shorter boyfriend so angry. "You're really afraid of that nerd?" One of his fellow basketball players asked him.

"If only you knew him like I did, Ben." Jake muttered, as he braced himself for his pissed off little psycho to tear him apart. "Where did this video come from, Jake Fitzgerald?" The brown haired boy demanded of his taller lover. "I honestly don't know, babe. I never bugged any of you're devices mainly because I knew you'd figure it out and gut me for it." Will was shocked that Jake would talk about their side project so casually to his boyfriend? Noah looked his boyfriend in the eyes and hmm'd to himself. "Alright, then good. If I had found it out I would have castrated you." The normally calm brown haired teen snarled.

'Why are Noah & Jake acting this way?' Will asked himself in his head.


End file.
